


Grandmother Ichika Kageyama

by MaryJoeycoco



Series: Trans!Kageyama series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, OC Grandmother - Freeform, hinakage, meeting grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: After three months of dating, Kageyama wants Hinata to meet the first person to ever accept him as Tobio. His grandmother Ichika. Only he doesn't know how either of them will react.Kageyama just wants it to go really well.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Trans!Kageyama series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Grandmother Ichika Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted Kageyama to at least have one good family member, so why not a grandmother? And this may get a little sad but it's always hopeful when you have someone you love help you go through this. Hinata would definitely be a loving boyfriend to Kageyama no matter what.

Kageyama sighed as he pulled Hinata's blanket even higher. He cursed himself for volleyball practice running so late. Though he was grateful that Hinata's mother told him to spend the night since it was storming. Kageyama has a sneaking suspicion that Hinata told his mother that Kageyama is afraid of storms. Which is true but he didn't have to be so exposed like that. 

Hinata's nose pressed against the back of his nose. Their limbs are sore and burning. They both barely got out of bed since they got here. Not to mention Hinata dragged them into bed so really it was Hinata's fault they are lazy right now. Hinata fingers locked over Kageyama's stomach, wrapping Kageyama with warmth. Kageyama needed it since he was always cold. Kageyama's hands kept a grip on the blanket wanting to be warmer. Why is it so cold inside Hinata's room.

The black-haired boy looked around Hinata's room. The light blue walls are covered with volleyball posters, Natsu's drawings and medals hanging from hooks. A dresser is cluttered with random items. His dark blue eyes went to the bedside table. There are two framed photographs, one with his family and the other with him and Kageyama. He knew that Natsu decorated the frames with the cat stickers.

Kageyama looked at the photograph of the two together. Hinata was picking Kageyama in the air, both laughing with the bright lights of the festival behind them. He smiled thinking back on the memory. It was their second date but it didn't feel like that. It felt as if it's been happening since the beginning of time. Their relationship was easy to slip into. They are still competitive with each other, they still call each other crude nicknames with hand-holding now. Of course, they have moments of affection where it makes Kageyama's teeth hurt. There moments where they make others sick with the amount of affection for each other.

A knock on the door caused Kageyama to look over. Hinata unwrapped his arms, putting on over the blanket and put the other one behind his head. Hinata's mother walked inside with a small. Hinata put both hands up to show that they aren't underneath the blanket. She nodded.

"Kageyama, where's your uniform? I wanted to wash them so they could be clean tomorrow." She said.

"Oh," He sat up. "They're in my sports bag."

She nodded grabbing Kageyama's bag. Kageyama wanted to tell her that he has his sports bra in there but she just put it over my shoulder. She warned about hands before walking out, leaving the door open. Hinata whined as he pulled Kageyama down. Kageyama rolled his eyes. He turns so he could face Hinata. Hinata opened his eyes, blinking a few times before brushing back his wild orange hair.

"What is it Yama?" Hinata asked.

"I know your mother," Kageyama stated.

"Yes, you do. I think she likes you better than me."

Kageyama rolled his eyes, "I also know your sister."

"Yes, you do."

Kageyama sat up again with Hinata following.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked him.

"I have been thinking about this for some time now," Kageyama muttered.

Hinata nodded for him to continue.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet my Grandmother." He said.

Hinata looked at him. The orange-haired boy knew deep down how important Grandmother Ichika is to Kageyama. She was the very first person to accept Kageyama as Tobio. Together, they picked out Tobio's new name. They went to the government to change his birth name, Sumire to Tobio. She bought him a brand new wardrobe and so much more. She was the one person Kageyama loves more than anyone else.

He also knew how hard this was for him to ask. Hinata has never met anyone of Kageyama's family. He is an only child born from a mother who could no longer have children after Tobio. Not to mention, Kageyama's parents are always traveling around the world. Only coming home during Christmas and New Years' day. He never has seen a phonecall from them on Kageyama's phone. 

So, he smiled, "Yeah! I want to meet the woman who gave me Kageyama Tobio."

Kageyama let out a sigh of relief, thankful for Hinata's answer. 

"Okay. I'll set up the time." Kageyama said.

\---

Kageyama passed Hinata a framed photograph of Grandmother Ichika. She was smiling while sitting on the couch. Her long greying hair rested over her shoulder, she was wearing a beautiful blue kimono with white flowers. She held onto a bundle of violets over her lap. Even with age, she was beautiful. Hinata couldn't help but think that Kageyama looks just like her. 

"She's beautiful," Hinata said.

Kageyama nodded.

"Okay," Hinata turned to face Kageyama. "I need to know everything about her. Otherwise, she won't think I'm taking care of you. Which isn't the right way to go."

"Everything?" Kageyama asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, everything! I want her to know that you are now in good hands. 'Cause together, we're invincible."

Kageyama smiled. 

He started to tell Hinata stories of his Grandmother. Hinata leaned back against the couch looking at him. Kageyama used his hands to tell stories about her. The orange-haired boy took notice of how happy Kageyama is. He realized how Grandmother Ichika shaped Kageyama within his life. He also sees that it's not only volleyball he remembers everything about, he also remembers everything about Grandmother Ichika.

Finally, Kageyama looked away, "I do have to warn you though."

"Yeah?" Hinata asked.

"She will repeat questions." He whispered. "And there's a chance she will call me Sumire."

"Don't people with Alzheimer's have good days?"

"Sometimes she does. She won't call me Sumire but will complain about my frowning face."

"It does take away from your handsomeness."

Kageyama pushed Hinata's shoulder. Hinata laughed loudly. He wrapped his around Kageyama's shoulder, dragging them both down on the couch. Kageyama laid on top of him grumbling about how clingy Hinata is. Though making no attempts to pull away from Hinata. Hinata tangled one hand in Kageyama's black hair. He looked up at the ceiling thinking over the stories he was told.

"I also want to thank her." Hinata finally said.

"Thank her?" Kageyama asked.

"Yeah," Hinata nodded. "Thank her for giving Tobio to us. For believing in you when no one else did."

Kageyama smiled.

"Again, I want her to know that you're good hands. The team, my family and me. We are here to take care of you forever." Hinata ran his hand along Kageyama's back. "She needs to know that you are going to be in good hands."

"And what if she forgets?" Kageyama asked in a small voice.

"I'll keep telling her."

Kageyama grabbed his shirt.

Hinata smiled, "I'll tell her so much that you'll be sick of hearing it."

Kageyama laughed.

They stayed there until the clock told them it was close to seven. Hinata heard Kageyama snore light above him. The orange-haired boy turned back to the little photographs inside the living room. There aren't any pictures of Kageyama as a child which doesn't surprise Hinata. Kageyama barely speaks about his childhood only a few things here and there. The only childhood photos are of Kageyama's middle school volleyball years.

Hinata also takes notice of the lack of parents in the house. The only thing he knows about Kageyama's parents is they are business people with no photos inside the house. He doesn't talk about them. He refuses to bring them up in anything. Nor does he get jealous over other people with parents. Hinata thinks it because Kageyama doesn't know how it feels to have parents. He doesn't have anything to compare with it.

But Hinata knows Kageyama has a grandmother. He isn't afraid to bring her up. He tells Hinata happy stories of his Grandmother. Just last week, they planted the purple violets from his Grandmother Ichika. Natsu created a beautiful garden for the flowers and Hinata's mother helped them plant them the right way. Kageyama has taken a liking to the garden and asked help from Hinata's mother.

Hinata makes a mental note to pick up garden books for Kageyama sometime soon. He reached for his phone to text his mother that he is staying the night at Kageyama's house. He set his phone down on the floor and rolled them over so Kageyama between him and the couch. Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama giving him all the warmth he could before falling asleep.

The orange-haired boy plans to make Grandmother Ichika approve of him.

\---

"Tell me again why we are going shopping, mom?" Hinata groaned.

Hinata's mother turned into the parking lot, "I don't want you to met Kageyama's grandmother dressed like how you do."

Natsu laughed from the back seat.

"There's nothing wrong with how I dress!" Hinata exclaimed.

Kageyama smiled as he looked out the window. Today, Kageyama went over to Hinata's house because they wanted to practice their volleyball quick. Only to have Hinata's mother overhear their plan about meeting Kageyama's grandmother which spun into clothing. He was dragged along by Natsu grabbing his hands to sit in the back seat with her. So he is sitting here listening to Hinata and his mother fight.

"Shouyou, you are not going dressed with those graphic tees! That isn't good enough." Hinata's mother said.

"I'll make sure it's a nice tee," Hinata said.

"No." She replied.

"They are going to be fighting like this forever, Kageyama," Natsu said, smiling.

Kageyama looked over at her.

"None of your tees are nice, Shouyou. They are all about volleyball." Hinata's mother stated.

Hinata gasped as if she said something life-threatening.

Kageyama smiled, "I'm sure she didn't mean it like that Shou." 

"Didn't mean it like that? She meant it like that, Yama." Hinata turned around in the seat. "You heard the tone, right?"

"I think you're going crazy, brother." Natsu kicked her feet.

"I'm not going crazy." Hinata shot back.

Hinata's mother parked the car telling everyone to step out. Kageyama stepped out frowning by how bright the sun is. Hinata laced their fingers together bring Kageyama's attention down. Hinata wiggled his eyebrows causing Kageyama to snort. They both walked behind Natsu and Hinata's mother. Kageyama took notice of them avoiding anything of the women's section which he was grateful. 

They went to collared t-shirts which made the boys look at each other. Natsu ran towards Kageyama taking his other free hand. She smiled up at him before dragging him to follow her. Hinata, in turn, was dragged along also. Hinata was taken away from Kageyama to look at the shirts. They both gave another look before Natsu took Kageyama to a bench. 

"This is going to take a _long_ time," Natsu said.

Kageyama raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah! Mommy really wants your Grandmother to like Shouyou She knows how important it is for you." 

"She does?"

"It's on your face."

"My face?"

"Yup!" Natsu nodded. "Shouyou isn't the only one who can your faces, Kageyama. We can too!"

Kageyama looked away with his face burning bright red.

"Can I show you my card trick?" She asked him.

"Sure," Kageyama replied.

An hour pass with Hinata trying on different clothing each of them making Hinata complain about them. Natsu fell asleep on Kageyama's lap, he keeps his arm around her keeping her from falling on the floor. Kageyama felt bad for Hinata. The orange-haired boy obviously wasn't having fun with the clothing nor is he trying to look happy. Kageyama started to wonder if this was a good idea at all. Should he cancel this all together?

Hinata looked over at his boyfriend. Kageyama has a frown, eyes narrowed as he looked down at the ground. Hinata knows this look. He sees it a lot in the games or practice when deciding who to toss too or if Sugawara would be more suited for the team. Ennoshita was the one who pointed out the look to Hinata in the first place. Hinata looked over at his mother who is across the store looking for pants to go with the shirts. Hinata walked towards Kageyama, he poked the setter's forehead causing Kageyama to look up.

"Whatcha thinking?" Hinata asked him.

"Nothing." Kageyama lied.

Hinata shook his head, "You're lying."

"Am not."

"Yes, you are, Yama. You're doing the lying face."

"Lying face?"

"Yeah," Hinata nodded. "Your nose scrunches up like a bunny."

"Did you just compare me to a bunny?" Kageyama asked, shocked.

Hinata smiled, "Yeah, I did."

Kageyama looked away, rolling his eyes.

"Everything okay, Yama?" Hinata asked, seriously.

"Yeah." Kageyama lied again.

Hinata pouted but his mother called his name. Hinata watched Kageyama jerked but didn't move. The orange-haired figured it had something to do with the clothes. Hinata quickly picked out a collared shirt he least hated and the nicest pair of pants. After his mother approved of the outfit, they all walked out. Hinata felt his beating knowing that next weekend is when he has to meet Grandmother Ichika.

Now he is finally nervous.

\---

Kageyama brushed his hair with a comb, behind him he watched Hinata fiddle with the collar around his shirt. The mirror showed every little detail in Hinata's face. He has a look of fear like before every volleyball game. That little face told Kageyama how scared and how nervous he was. Kageyama wishes he has something to help him but he doesn't. 'Cause Kageyama is equally nervous about today.

He turned around to face the orange-haired boy. Hinata looked up from the collar giving Kageyama a shaky smile. Kageyama walked over towards Hinata sitting next to him. The bed caused both of them to bounce for a short bit. Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand, lacing their fingers together. Both of their hands were shaking from nerves. Kageyama's eyes stayed in the wall in front of them.

"How are you feeling?" Kageyama asked him.

"Definitely not gwah," Hinata replied.

Kageyama snorted.

"You?" Hinata asked him.

"Should we do this?"

"Yes."

They both looked at each other.

Hinata nodded, "We should do this. This is serious as volleyball. I'm going to meet your Grandmother and it will be great."

"You won't be annoyed if she repeats questions?" Kageyama asked.

"When you're an older sibling, you learn the art of patience. Especially if your sister is a monster some days." Hinata tightens his grip. "I'm not going to get annoyed, trust me."

"Boys! The car is ready!" Hinata's mother called out.

"We got this," Hinata promised.

Kageyama nodded.

The car ride to the senior homes was shorter than Kageyama would like. Although Natsu kept her promise of holding Kageyama's hand for Hinata, Kageyama still is nervous. Hinata's mother told them that she would be back within two hours giving time for the three. The boys waved the car off before grabbing the hands of each other. Hinata pulled them forward ready to meet Grandmother Ichika.

Inside the senior homes smelled like a hospital, everything smelled sterile. Soft music played in the background and some of the elders are walking inside. Kageyama walked to the front desk to sign in. His hand started to shake as he wrote. Hinata signed in afterward, he started to gather his nerves together. The orange-haired boy started to think of his speech for Grandmother Ichika. It all left when Kageyama opened the door.

There she sat, Grandmother Ichika. She looked out the window with her dark blue eyes. Her long grey hair laid across her shoulders, she wore a simple kimono with it open revealing a nightgown. In her pale hands, she held onto a picture of Kageyama and her from when the day of the courthouse. Kageyama let out a deep breath catching her attention. She turned to face them, smiling softly.

"Tobio." She said, softly.

Kageyama let go of Hinata's hand and kneeled in front of her. She brushed back his hair looking at Kageyama as if he was every jewel in the world. They held the hands of each other, Hinata saw how tight the grip was by the red surrounding their grips. Grandmother Ichika looked away from Kageyama to lock eyes with Hinata. She raised an eyebrow towards the short boy.

"Tobio who's this?" She asked.

Hinata bowed, "Hello ma'am. My name is Hinata Shouyou and I'm Tobio's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" She asked, amused. "He's a good looking one, Tobio."

Hinata felt his face burn bright red. He sat up to find Kageyama is blushing also. Grandmother Ichika motioned for Hinata to sit next to Kageyama which he took quickly. He pressed their thighs against each other calming both of the boys down. Hinata felt himself being looked over by Grandmother Ichika. She let go of one of Kageyama's hands to brush through Hinata's hair. She smiled again.

"How did you meet my Tobio?" She asked.

"A game," Hinata said, smiling. "We both wanted to win this game really bad. It was my first ever official volleyball game and he made it very fun! Tobio also made me want to work harder. I wanted to beat him. I wanted to be number one." 

"Wanted?"

"Yeah, _wanted_. Now I want both of us to win, be number one. The only time I want to be number one is our usual races." 

"Which I'm winning right now," Kageyama said.

Hinata rolled his eyes, "Soon you won't be."

Grandmother Ichika laughed, "Tell me that Tobio has friends now. He was so sad when his old team left him. I wanted to beat them with my cane but he held me back."

Kageyama lowered his head. He knew that his Grandmother Ichika didn't remember the whole story because of her Alzheimer's. She doesn't remember that he slowly was becoming a tyrant on the court. She doesn't remember that he put himself in the box. She doesn't remember how stressed out he was by everything and took it out on everyone near him. She only remembers things of the now and right now she sees Kageyama happy.

Hinata, on the other hand, didn't seem phased instead he smiled again, "Friends? Yeah! I'm his friend. So are Yachi, Yamaguchi and even Tsukishima likes him. Which is odd since Tsukishima only likes Yamaguchi, strawberries, and dinosaurs!"

She laughed.

The orange-haired boy looked over at Kageyama who had a small smile. Hinata reached over to take his hand, lacing their fingers together. Kageyama thanked Hinata with a nod before turning back to his Grandmother. Grandmother Ichika ran her hand along Kageyama's black hair. She pinched a strand between her fingers.

"Did you know he's gotten his black locks from me? He used to have such long hair, all the way down his back. I would spend hours brushing his hair because it calmed us both." She looked over Hinata. "Then Tobio told me who he really was with tears. I made a hair appointment that afternoon and we cut his long hair. He was so happy, I've never seen Tobio smile that big."

"I bet it was very beautiful," Hinata said, nodding.

"It was."

"But I like this haircut more, though," Hinata said.

Kageyama smirked at Hinata's response knowing that already. Hinata's favorite thing was to run his hands through Kageyama's hair and he complains about long hair. He is afraid that he wouldn't be able to tangle his hands in Kageyama's black locks. He is also afraid of hurting Kageyama physically. The fear came from watching an amnesia movie never liking the idea of hurting someone's head where they could forget everything.

"Now tell me that Tobio has friends now. He was so sad when his old team left him. I wanted to beat them with my cane but he held me back." Grandmother Ichika said again.

Kageyama's grip tightens against Hinata's. Hinata blinked but told her the same thing again. He didn't seem annoyed or tried to dull down his excitement like last time. He just answered the same way as before. Kageyama's bruising grip never lessen along the way. Grandmother Ichika laughed like the first time. She let go of Kageyama's hair looking down at Kageyama.

"What's wrong, Tobio?" She asked, concerned.

"Nothing!" Kageyama lied as he smiled wearily. 

She frowned but brushed past it. She started to ask them more questions about their lives and volleyball skills. She would ask about Hinata seeing if he was the one for her grandson. Grandmother Ichika later asked about Kageyama seeming happy with the answers even if some were not what she expected. Hinata even answered the questions that where being repeated due to her Alzheimer's. 

"Oh Tobio," Grandmother Ichika giggled. "I told you to get someone who can understand you and that's what you did."

"I really like him, Grandmother," Kageyama said, face burning red.

"Are you truly happy?"

"Yes."

She sighed, "Then I approve of him."

Hinata smiled widely, "I promise to take care of him!"

"Thank you." She whispered.

She looked back out the window humming. Kageyama leaned forward, pressing his forehead against her knees. Hinata brought their joined hands underneath his chin. He wanted to show Kageyama that he was here. The black-haired boy shoulders sook lightly but no tears slipped from his eyes. Hinata tightens his grip and kissed Kageyama's knuckles. 

Hinata wondered how many times Kageyama sat here alone. He wondered how many times Kageyama broke down only to put on a smile for his Grandmother. He wondered how long this has been on Kageyama's shoulders. Hinata now wanted to share that burden. He wanted to show that he was here to take the same amount of weight as Kageyama. Kageyama is no longer alone. Hinata is here now.

Hinata kissed Kageyama's knuckles again. The black-haired boy looked over at him. No tears in his eyes only red lines. Hinata gave him a small smile. Kageyama smiled back, a small broken smile but a smile no less. Hinata rubbed his knuckles trying to show Kageyama that he is here. Kageyama pulled away from his Grandmother's knees to lean against Hinata. 

They usually take this cuddling when Kageyama's monthly friend is around. They also take this position when one of them really needs the other without speaking. They could feel each other's warmth, hear each other's breathing and just see each other. It winds them both down from everything, allowing them to rethink their current situation. Yet right now, Kageyama doesn't want to rethink. Instead, he wants everything to be normal. He doesn't want his Grandmother to have Alzheimer's. He wants her to remember Hinata, remember things she's been told by Kageyama. 

Hinata turned his head to kiss Kageyama's head. It was telling Kageyama that he is here. That he will never leave Kageyama's side. That together they are _invincible_. 

"Oh, Tobio!" His grandmother exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here, Grandmother." Kageyama's voice cracked.

She smiled, "I'm so happy to see you. I've missed you so much, my Tobio."

Kageyama pulled away from Hinata's shoulder, looking at Grandmother with a small smile. She, once again, grabbed Kageyama's black hair. She rubbed her fingers along the soft locks. She looked over at Hinata smiling.

"Did you know he's gotten his black locks from me? He used to have such long hair, all the way down his back. I would spend hours brushing his hair because it calmed us both. Then Tobio told me who he really was with tears. I made a hair appointment that afternoon and we cut his long hair. He was so happy, I've never seen Tobio smile that big.." She repeated.

That made Kageyama look down, pressing his face against her knees.

Nevertheless, Hinata smiled, "I bet it was very beautiful." 

Kageyama let out a small sob from her kimono.

Hinata's phone buzzed from the back of his pocket. He took a quick look, it was from his mother telling him she is outside now. Hinata looked at Kageyama who was looking at him. The orange-haired boy nodded at the door causing Kageyama to sigh. They got his Grandmother's attention as they stood up. She looked at Kageyama like how she has done earlier, he was the jewel of the entire world. 

"I have to go now, Grandmother but I will be back next week," Kageyama said.

She smiled, "Okay."

"Thank you for having me," Hinata bowed.

"Of course dear," She sighed. "I'm sorry, what is your name again?"

Kageyama let out a shaky breath.

Hinata let go of Kageyama's hand and kneeled down in front of her. They locked eyes with a sense of serious passed between the two. They both share one thing in common: Kageyama Tobio. He is one thing in their lives where brings them together. Now, Hinata needs to let her know that Kageyama isn't alone. That she doesn't have to worry that much because Hinata is here.

"Kageyama Ichika," Hinata said to her. "I need you to know that Tobio isn't alone. He isn't friendless anymore. He has a team, friends, and a family who cares and loves him. will never hurt him or make him feel alone. I am going to stay by Tobio's side until the ends of the Earth. I am going to keep giving him my family, who loves him with all their hearts. I will watch over him with you."

Grandmother Ichika smiled.

"I also want you to thank you," He took her hands. "Thank you for believing in him. Thank you for not giving up on him. Thank you for giving him his first hair cut, researching with him about his name and going to the court to change his name. Thank you for supporting him. Thank you for . . . for giving me, giving Karasuno Tobio. He's in good hands, this I promise to you."

Her grip tightens, "Do you truly promise this to me?"

"Yes," Hinata nodded. "I'm going to marry Tobio and support him just like how you have done in the past."

"Then I approve of you." She leaned forward. "Take care of him when I can't."

"I promise."

She kissed his cheek and let him go. She gave Tobio a large hug, kissing his face before letting them go. They walked out in the hallway and Kageyama closed his door. He pressed his forehead against the door. Hinata stood there waiting for any signal to hug Tobio. Knowing there is a time Tobio wants to be touched and time there isn't. Tobio finally turned to the side with his arms up and making grabby hands. Hinata rushed over to hug him, bringing Kageyama very close to him. Kageyama pressed his face in Hinata's hair.

Hinata rubbed Kageyama's back as a comfort motion. They stayed like that for a while. Hinata was taking some of the weight and he wished Kageyama would give him more. Kageyama's grip tightens around Hinata's shoulders.

"I'm glad I met her, Yama," Hinata promised.

"Really?" Kageyama asked him.

Hinata nodded, "She's so nice. I have to see her again."

"What if she doesn't remember you?"

"I've already told you, Yama," Hinata pulled away to look into their eyes. "I will tell her over and over. I will repeat anything she asks of me. I will thank her for everything again. I love you, Yama. Nothing is going to change that."

"I love you too, Shou," Kageyama whispered. "Thank you for coming here."

"Of course! I would do anything for you."

"I wouldn't say that, Hinata."

"What why not?"

"What happens if I take advantage of that?"

Hinata snorted, "Oh please. Don't act like I don't have you wrapped around my finger too."

"You don't!"

Hinata smile glad to see Kageyama is smiling again. They both walked to the car holding hands and arguing about who has who wrapped their finger. He opened the car door for Kageyama. He looked up to see Grandmother Ichika looking down at them. She had a small smile on her face. Hinata meant to keep the promise he made to her. He is going to watch over him when she can't. He will make Kageyama happy when she can't. No matter what, Hinata will keep his promise.

'Cause just like Grandmother Ichika, he loves Kageyama. Their one thing in common in the large world. They both will do anything to keep Kageyama happy. In the end, they are both happy Kageyama wanted them to meet. Now they can both give Kageyama more love than he had before.


End file.
